Betrayal for Love
by Deadly Sins Writer
Summary: Elizabeth, Princess of the Goddesses, is to be executed by the Demon clan, but Meliodas, son of the Demon king, cannot stand seeing his love slaughtered. In a desperate act to save her, he will gamble everything for her with some surprising help from two unexpecting people.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal for Love

Chapter 1: Loving You even for such Sacrifice

Enjoy.

* * *

I don't own Seven deadly sins belongs to creator Nakaba Suzuki. But this is my story.

Shock, Danger, and Fear were in his mind. Meliodas was horrified internally to hear the report from gray demons that the daughter of the Goddess queen, Elizabeth the goddess and his secret lover for years now, has been captured by the six black knights, and is to be executed in front of the whole demon realm. He couldn't keep his emotions in check for imagining his one true love dying in front of him.

"Brother, are you excited about tonight's execution!", Estarossa had said cheerfully in Meliodas' room. Meliodas didn't respond for he was holding in anger of not punishing Estarossa right there and now. "Meliodas, what's wrong I never seen you like this about an execution?", he questioned worriedly. "Piss off somewhere else, before I decide to beat you up; I got business to take care of!", he yelled threateningly. "OF COURSE, BROTHER!", Estarossa yelled scared, knowing this would not end well for him if sticked around Meliodas when he got like this. Estarossa left without a second thought from his brother's room. As he left, Gowther entered inside to talk with his captain. "Captain, I sense you're in a tense mood about this execution of Princess Elizabeth, why is that?", Gowther had asked without any fear of his captain. "Leave me alone, Gowther?", Meliodas had said darkly. Without warning, Gowther used his mind reader to see into Meliodas' head for answers, and what he found was beyond shocking.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!", Meliodas roared.

"Meliodas are you truly in love with this goddess, and please tell me or I will report this information to your father", he said without a care. Meliodas hesitated, but he couldn't risk Elizabeth's safety anymore than what it is right now.

"Yes, I LOVE HER".

"Captain, you know this is forbidden both morally and diplomatically, and do you realize that your father would have you killed for this right".

"I know, but I still fell in love with her, and I will love her no MATTER WHAT", he said with a resolve that could engulf all Britannia.

"I see".

"For your answer, Captain, I will keep your secret". Meliodas was relieved for his closest comrades' promise, but it still couldn't block the fact of the execution of his lover.

"Meliodas, what will you do if she is to be killed 5 hours".

"Anything". Gowther was confused by Meliodas' response for he did not know what was his captain meaning by that. Before he could ask again, Meliodas had dashed away in faster than the speed of light to the royal demon dungeons for a little loving reunion _. I'll protect her even if I have to sacrifice everything_ he thought.

In the Demon King's Royal Dungeon…..

Meliodas began walking in his regular face with his demon mark. After passing almost thirty different cell rooms, he stopped by number thirty-three cell and sighed before entering. "Guard open this cell; I must have word with the Goddess Princess for a little torment", he partially lied, "and keep this meeting secret or I will have your soul", He threatened. "Of course, Lord Meliodas," the guard said frighten by the Prince's dark threat. After opening the cell, Meliodas was in astonishment that Elizabeth looked rather unharmed, but was chained to both hands behind her with 3 chains, the third chain was placed on her neck, both of her 2 pairs of wings were wrapped with a strong silver chain which disabled her powers and flight. She was laying on the cell's bed and had an expression of relief of seeing him. After the guard left and closed the door behind them, he disabled his demon presentence and gave her a hug with a relieved smile.

"Meliodas, I'm so glad you're here with me, but what are you doing you'll be discovered by your father", she said with tears of joy and worry for his safety.

"Elizabeth, don't worry I am busting you out of here".

"Meliodas, no, let them have me, please don't risk the rest of your life for me", "or your father and your brothers will hunt you down for the rest of your life", she said of what would become of this.

"I know, yet I cannot stand seeing you tortured, mocked, humiliated, and killed by my clan".

"Please let them do those things to me", Elizabeth said accepting her fate for his sake.

"No, never will I allow such a thing to happen to you", he said. After he was done talking, he removed her chains in her hands, neck, and wings for her to be free. He began checking for anybody nearby; Elizabeth was going to tell him to stop, but after seeing that nothing she would say could change his mind, she started moving next to him. After the coast was clear for them, they began moving with Elizabeth's hand tucked inside his hand, avoiding any guards walking towards them. They were about to reach the Castle gates until Meliodas heard a voice behind them that he wasn't expecting to hear of all people hear.

"Brother, what are the hell are you doing", Estarossa said with both shock, confusion, and anger. Elizabeth stood still, shocked that someone has finally caught them and not only any someone, it was Meliodas ' brother. Meliodas prepared himself for the toughest trial in this sacrifice that he was going to make for Elizabeth. Elizabeth felt the tensed atmosphere between both brothers. Brother and Brother were going to have a long talk before anything could happen.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review Chapter 3 of New darkness; future to the past is half way done, and there will be a chapter 2 of Betrayal for Love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Ally

* * *

"Leave Estarossa, before I do something I will regret", Meliodas had darkly said.

"Meliodas, why are you helping her escape", Estarossa said threateningly with a pursuit of having the truth.

"She is important to me".

"Are you thinking of giving up everything just to her"?

"Yes, and I won't let you hurt her".

"Brother, do you have feelings for her, because your tone shows signs of caring and love", Estarossa said shocked by his brother's response.

"Tell me brother, or I will sound the guards".

Reaching for his sword, but was stopped by Elizabeth's hand as a sign of pleading him to stop. "Please Meliodas, let them have me, I can't live with myself of seeing you on the run for the rest of your days," she said trying to hide tears, but to no avail. Estarossa was shocked by this Goddess' response. No Goddess would care about demon more than herself or for that manner care about a demon at all, especially Meliodas who was the evilest demon to ever exist. This Goddess Princess must be someone special in order to have won his brother's hearts, and Estarossa wanted to find out more about her. Before He could respond, Meliodas answered.

"Yes, I love her and will give up everything just for her". With an impressive and curious resolve from his brother, Estarossa later said something that would shock Elizabeth and Meliodas.

"Meliodas, take your Goddess and follow me to my room; I want to check something".

"What", Elizabeth and Meliodas both said.

"If you don't want to get caught by father, it is good if you'd follow me". Meliodas and Elizabeth followed Estarossa to his room without being seen by anyone.

His room was blue and gray, filled with hunting equipment for hunting dragons. When they were inside, Estarossa locked the door and looked at Elizabeth curiously. He began circling around her like a lion with his prey in order to figure out why would his Older brother fall in love with her. He understood the body, of course, those large, celestial breast, buxom curves, desirable legs, beautiful face, silver hair, and those blue diamond eyes which almost captivated him.

"What are you doing", Meliodas asked annoyed by his brother's actions.

"just studying her'".

"Why".

"I want to know why of all races would you choose a goddess, especially the daughter of the Goddess Queen", Estarossa said.

"Goddess, why would you choose my brother even if he was the evilest demon that ever was born?".

"Because I fell in love with him, and I don't care if he is a demon or the vilest that ever existed, I WILL STILL LOVE HIM", she said with such resolve that it impressed him, and warmed Meliodas' hearts. While Estarossa was still looking at her, his foot landed on one of his hunting traps and broke through the skin. He gasped harshly but held in the painful yell. Before he would grab the handles in order to open the foot trap, Elizabeth got on her knees and removed the trap for him. Estarossa was astonished. This was the very first time he'd ever seen a goddess aid a demon when he was hurt. He was impressed, _For a Princess, she sure isn't afraid of getting her hands dirty with blood_.

"Why are you he helping me, a demon".

"Because, I hate seeing other people hurt even if it's a demon who would kill me, and besides all I want for our clans is just for us to get along", she said. As she talked she poured her power into healing him. He felt amazed and refreshed by her response and power. At that very moment, he truly understood why his brother would fall in love and sacrifice everything for her.

"T-Thank-k You", he tried to say for it was new to him. At that moment, a thought reached his mind but decided to follow in with it for his Brother and his Lover's sake.

"Meliodas, I'm Going to help you get her out of here, even if I'm caught alongside you and marked a traitor", he said which at the first time ever surprised Meliodas. Estarossa did not care if his father would despise him for his betrayal as well; the only person who he truly loved and admired was his older brother, Meliodas.

* * *

That's it for right now hoped you loved it, and please reviews and thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Traitors Discovered

* * *

Shock was in Meliodas' face. His brother would also gamble everything himself just for his sake. Estarossa's face showed that no matter what Meliodas could say would shake him out of this suicide idea.

"Estarossa, do you know what you're saying right".

"I know what I'm going to do even if Father will despise me for the rest of my life", he said uncaringly about himself.

"Please, don't do this to yourself", Elizabeth said worriedly.

"You never stop surprising me Goddess".

"Estarossa, don't do this, let us just leave and act that you knew nothing of this, that way you'll be spared from Father's wrath.

"Meliodas, father and everyone else saw you just as a tool of war, but I brother was the only one that ever saw as family and my hero, and I love you like a younger brother to his older brother", he said truthfully and continued. "No matter how many times you beat me up, mocked me, teased me, and humiliated me I still loved you and would follow you to the end of Britannia if I have to.

Meliodas was astonished and felt guilty of his brother's response. He did not know that Estarossa felt that about him. It's true that his father only used him as a pawn, and the only person who saw him as a man, not a pawn, was Elizabeth, and now Estarossa.

"Thanks, Estarossa", he said with a smile.

"Right now is not the time for gratitude, we must escape before someone discovers our plan-" before Estarossa could finish, they heard a knock on the door.

"Goddess, hide inside my wardrobe quick". Elizabeth hid in the wardrobe and was worried for Meliodas and Estarossa. Monspeit and Derriere entered with unreadable faces and looked at them weirdly.

"Meliodas and Estarossa, your father is demanding your presence at once", Monspeit said gently.

"Of course", Meliodas said bored.

After they left, Monspeit and Derriere started searching the room. Elizabeth was holding her breath for any hope of them leaving. Suddenly Derriere opened the wardrobe and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. Monspeit appeared behind her, held a knife close to her throat and said, "You're not going anywhere Goddess, neither is those two princes or which traitors".

"But how?", Elizabeth said dumbfounded.

"Easy, the king's Eye of truth let him see everything that was going on right now from the moment you used your power to heal Estarossa", Derriere said mockingly. Elizabeth grew of fear for Meliodas and Estarossa's lives for their father has already found them out.

"You are lucky, Goddess, the king has ordered us to bring you alive and unharmed to him after he has Meliodas and Estarossa seized.

"No!", she says with tears. The king has discovered them. Now Meliodas and Estarossa were going to meet their dooms all because of her she thought which made her weep even more.

* * *

At the Demon king's Throne room…

Meliodas and Estarossa made their way to the King's throne room. When they arrived, their father had a stern calm face which worried Meliodas. The king was sitting on his throne covered in darkness with two purple dark eyes alongside the darkness. He was in foul mood, which Meliodas knew that his father hated any delay

"Meliodas, Estarossa, I've been expecting you", he said darkly.

"We were delayed, your Highness", Estarossa said calmly.

"Oh, what kind of deployment would that be?" he said coldly.

"We were hearing the reports from the Demon patrols when they returned", Meliodas said annoyed.

"Oh really, then, let me say just one word to that, GUARDS!", he shouted.

"surround them!".

"What the-", Estarossa said shocked about soldiers around them with scornful faces. They held their ground. Then, Derriere and Monspiet came out from the side door holding Elizabeth at knife point. Meliodas saw her scared ad shocked that the King has discovered them easily.

"ELIZABETH!" Meliodas shouted.

"You Disappoint me most of all Meliodas, falling in love with this Goddess Princess and willing to free her," he said disappointed, but continued, "and you Estarossa, you were also willing to betray us for the sake of your brother and his forbidden lover, and for that I mark you as traitors, and I order your immediate execution", he then said coldly without care. But before any soldier could react, Meliodas got out his sword and killed all the demon guards surrounding them. He then dashed to where Derriere and Monspiet were and hit them in their stomachs before Monspiet could press his knife and grabbed Elizabeth in a bridal form alive and unharmed with just red marks in her arms from Derriere's arms.

"Father, I know you won't agree with my decisions, but let me just say this I love and I would sacrifice everything for her", he said with a hard resolve which made Elizabeth blush.

"I see, well then you don't mind if I meet your love, right now", the king said with a cold hiss.

"No", Estarossa said.

"Estarossa, you betrayed us all because of your brother; that is damn weak and shameful", the king said mockingly and coldly. But Estarossa was not deterred by his father's evil response. He was willing to be hated for Meliodas' sake.

"All my life, I was also a pawn to you, a tool with a mouth and soul, but Meliodas did not see me as a tool, but as a person deep down even if he would never admit it; yet even if my betrayal is to my clan and principles". I cannot let you kill him or her", he said without a care which made Meliodas look at his surprise. As he finished speaking, the rest of the ten commandments appeared around Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Estarossa.

"Nice little, in vain speech, Estarossa", said Merascylla with an evil grin. "Now you will all die". Meliodas held Elizabeth behind him with his sword in a defensive yet threatening way. Estarossa had summoned two blades in his hands in a defensive stance as well. Before anyone could make a move, Gowther used made a purple flame punch and hit Merascylla in her ribs which sent her flying to the roof, which shocked everyone.

"GOWTHER, WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS", roared the Demon King with his powers surging insane like a thunderstorm.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but I cannot let you kill Meliodas, Estarossa, and Elizabeth", he said darkly. Meliodas was relieved of his comrade's unexpecting aid. Gowther had opened their way of getting Elizabeth out of the Demon realm. He took the opportunity of the confusion and activated his darkness. He made his demon powers disperse like a smokescreen around the commandments. He then picked Elizabeth up in bridal position and grew a pair of large, feathered black wings.

"Estarossa, Gowther, we must leave now", he shouted with the anxious desire of escaping in his eyes. They both nodded and also grew a pair their own wings. They began flying away from the throne room through halls, demon soldiers, and finally out of the black, gray, and red-bannered castle. As soon as they escaped the gates, Estarossa used his powers to open a black hole which would take them to the mortal realm. The black hole was black, oval door filled with many different kinds of colors. Estarossa stationed it in the sky of the realm.

"Meliodas, I've opened the portal, get in there quick with your goddess before-", he was silenced by the sudden presence of two commandments reaching them. Aranak and Zeno were catching up to them. Meliodas, without hesitation, handed Elizabeth to Estarossa, and said," get her out of here, I'll deal with them". Estarossa quickly nodded and continued flying to the portal carrying Elizabeth. Elizabeth heard Meliodas' command, but said, "NO, we can't leave him, MELIODAS!", she cried out as Estarossa carried her through the portal.

"Captain, the portal will only last for two minutes". "I advise you to finish them quickly before it closes", Gowther said and flew through the vortex as well. Meliodas turned back to Aranak and Zeno and activated a magical ability using all his might.

" **ULTIMATE BERSERK** ", he roared. A massive wave of orange, black flames came out. The attack obliterated Aranak and Zeno, including the land in the Demon realm. After Meliodas finished his kill, he flew to the portal. He noticed it was getting smaller and hurried towards it. The moment Meliodas went through the portal, the black hole closed behind him.

 _I did it. Elizabeth is safe, and I won't let anything hurt as long as I live,_ he thought.

Demon realm….

When the portal closed after Meliodas went inside, the remaining commandments began feeling fear.

"The King will not be pleased", said Galan frightened of what the king will do to them.

"Yes, it is true", Monspiet said. "But unfortunately for them, all of the demon realm will be ordered to hunt them down like dogs", he said calmly. They knew Meliodas, Estarossa, and Gowther truly had nowhere to run. The only place of sanctuary they could be safe would be the Goddess realm, but the goddesses would never accept demons to live among them, even if they rescued the Goddess Queen's very own daughter from expected doom.

They had nowhere to go.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. Please review. And read New Darkness: Future to Past. I have also been modifying any wrong grammar and adding some things to my characters to give you their personality, look, and weapon. My idea was to reveal their looks and personality later in the story, but decided in the beginning. Thank you for reading

And Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sanctuary

Hope you like this chapter. Please read New Darkness: Future to Past. Spoiler for manga.

* * *

Meliodas emerged from Estarossa's black hole and noticed that the portal had teleported him to the Fairy King's forest. He spotted Elizabeth, Estarossa, and Gowther on the forest's Holy Tree. Elizabeth wept tears of joy when she saw him exit the portal. Estarossa and Gowther were looking at Meliodas with relieved expressions as well, but Estarossa refused to make any eye contact. He didn't fully recover from his betrayal and was embracing the after effects.

When Meliodas landed on the Holy tree, Elizabeth ran towards him with arms open wide and hugged him. Her tears soaked his gray- x buttoned coat and wore a gentle smile on her face.

"Meliodas, I was so worried about you my love, please don't do something like that ever again", she cried lovingly. Meliodas returned her embrace and held her close to his chest.

"I promise you, that I will never do something like that again", he said calmly. While they were still hugging, Meliodas turned his vision towards Estarossa who was avoiding any interaction with everybody.

"Brother, what's wrong"?

"Nothing", he said darkly. Meliodas could tell that he was experiencing the results of treason. Before he could say any more, Elizabeth turned her head towards Gowther and Estarossa.

"Thank you Estarossa and Gowther, I don't know how to repay your sacrifice, but I vow that I will do anything in my power to have my clan provide safety for you", she said honestly which stunned Estarossa and Gowther. Gowther grew more intrigued by her gratitude and worry for them instead of herself. He began studying her who was a great mystery to him.

"You never stop impressing me, Goddess, but your clan will never agree to give us sanctuary", he said calmly.

"I'll talk to my mother and plead for her to give you- ", she said incompletely when she sensed that they were not alone.

"Plead me for what, Elizabeth", a female voice said sternly. She had a tall physique with large breast, buxom curves like Elizabeth, silver-blond hair, orange eyes, and four massive wings. She wore a large, white tunic with four suns in her left shoulder which represented the Goddess clan's insignia. She was accompanied by three other goddesses who all had more than two wings. One of them had long black hair, closed eyes, a satisfied smirk, and wore goddess battle armor. The other had three had different heads, muscular physique, black-orange eyes, a creepy smile, and had a tunic with a sun in the middle. The last goddess was a small boy with chopped hair and wore a small outfit with a sun in the middle. The female quickly grabbed Elizabeth and placed her behind the three goddesses. Meliodas and the others didn't defend Elizabeth because they knew who had come.

It was the Goddess Queen with Ludoshell, Sariel, and Tarmiel.

They were staring at Meliodas, Estarossa, and Gowther with hateful, killing intent eyes.

"Ludoshell, Sariel, Tarmiel, deal with Meliodas and his fellow commandments", she said. Elizabeth tried to object her order, but the queen gently covered her mouth with her hand.

"O-Of course", they said stuttering. Truth be told, they were afraid of Meliodas and his ruthless power. But they summoned their courage and prepared their battle stance. Meliodas, Estarossa, and Gowther got in a defensive position and summoned their powers outward. After giving her orders, the queen quickly turned her attention towards her daughter.

"Elizabeth, you said earlier that you wanted to ask me something, what do you need my daughter?", she said softly. Elizabeth stood up and stared her in the eyes with a begging expression. The queen knew that her daughter's plea was important whenever she stared at her like that.

"Mother, Please, don't hurt Meliodas, Estarossa, and Gowther", she said tearfully. The queen stared shockingly at Elizabeth for her response.

"My daughter, I heard you were captured, and we rushed to your aid", she said sternly, but continued, "why are pleading for your captors' mercy"?

"Mother, they did not capture me, they saved me", she said calmly. Ludoshell and the other Archangels heard her confession and stared at Meliodas, Estarossa, and Gowther with appalled expressions.

"Saved you?", the queen said dumbfounded. No demon would ever rescue a goddess, especially the son of the Demon King or his commandments.

"Yes".

"Archangels, stop", her mother said. The angels obeyed and held their ground.

"Elizabeth, accompany me to the Celestial World, I would like to have a talk with you", she said calmly.

"Yes, Mother".

"Ludoshell, Sariel, and Tarmiel do not engage Meliodas or the commandments until I return", she said sternly.

"Yes your highness", they said.

"Elizabeth, please take care", Meliodas whispered as he saw Elizabeth and the queen take off towards a giant white tower which was the door towards the Heavenly World. He knew Elizabeth had to confess everything that had happened including their relationship. He prayed that she would be safe because he knew how the Goddess Queen would react towards any unspeakable act which was against the Heavenly World's law codes.

At the celestial world….

The queen and Elizabeth flew and entered her private chambers which were filled with stones, gems, and many luxurious furnitures. The queen demanded Elizabeth tell her everything that happened. Elizabeth explained to her all that had transpired from her capture to escape. Elizabeth was also forced to reveal her forbidden love for Meliodas. This shocked the queen more than her earlier plea. How could her daughter love the son of the Demon king, leader of the ten commandments, and the evilest demon to ever exist she thought. Then she understood. No demon would go great lengths in order to save a goddess unless the demon fell in love with the goddess. She comprehended that Meliodas' intentions of saving her daughter were genuine, and he did it because he loved her. The queen was impressed by Meliodas' bold sacrifice.

"Elizabeth, do you truly love him", she said calmly.

"Yes", she said unfinished but continued, "please mother, give them sanctuary inside the Heavenly World". Queen remained quiet. She knew such a favor was beyond unacceptable to her people.

"Elizabeth, you know I cannot do that even if they rescued you which I am in their gratitude", she said.

"Please, their clan will hunt them down", she said begging.

"The Heavenly World is the only place they would be safe", she said shedding tears.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth", she said sadly.

"Mother, I beg you, there must be some way!", she cried out as she kneeled down. Her tears were soaking the floor. The queen hated seeing her daughter cry, but she knew it was for her lover, his brother, and comrade's safety. Ideas arrived into her head of how to allow them to take protection in their world. An idea came to her, and it gave her a sigh of satisfaction.

"Elizabeth", she said happily. Elizabeth stared up at her, tears were still present in her face.

"I will allow them to live in the Heavenly World", she said. Elizabeth's face grew with joy and relief and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, mother", she said still crying but this time in joy.

"Thank you for giving Meliodas, Estarossa, and Gowther protection", she said joyfully. The queen smiled at her, but her face turned serious all of a sudden which made Elizabeth worry.

"My daughter, I will allow them to live in our home, but with one condition".

* * *

Hoped you loved. Please review, and savor ch 5 of New Darkness and Chance. Thank You for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Intolerable

* * *

"Mother, what condition?", Elizabeth said worriedly. She could not truly decipher the restriction her mother, the Queen, could be demanding from Meliodas, Estarossa, and Gowther in exchange for protection. The queen still held her stern expression and sighed.

"My condition is if war breaks out with the Demon Clan, your lover and his brethren must join the Goddess Clan's military forces against the demons", she said unwaveringly.

"What?", Elizabeth responded, stunned by the queen's demand. She could not believe her ears. Her mother was demanding Meliodas and his comrades to kill their own people. Betrayal was bad enough, but this was beyond atrocious.

"Mother, you cannot be serious", she said in disbelief.

"Yes", the queen said but continued, "Elizabeth, our people will never allow the Demon King's sons or commandment to stay in our realm, except if they were to swore allegiance to us and follow our laws and customs", she said. Yet, Elizabeth was deterred. Meliodas and the others were already named traitors by the king and earned the hatred of the demons. If they were to fight their own clan and be captured, she could only imagine that the King would give them a fate worst than death itself.

"The idea of killing one's own brethren is disgusting, there must be another way", Elizabeth pleaded.

"I'm sorry my daughter, any such way does not exist", the queen said. Elizabeth refused to accept that her mother was right. But realizing that this condition was the only one that her people would accept Meliodas, Estarossa, and Gowther into the Heavenly World, she submitted to the inevitable which was destroying her mind mentally. She quickly erased any sign of anguish or despair and responded her answer to the queen.

"I will go tell them", Elizabeth said and flew towards her world's gate. The queen nodded and sighed regretfully.

In the Fairy King's Forest…...

Meliodas stared darkly towards Ludoshel. Of all of the Queen's Archangels, he trusted Ludoshel the least. Ludoshel despised his race more than any other goddess, and he would even disobey the queen herself if it meant killing the whole Demon Clan. In the other hand, Ludoshel remained calm until a wicked smile crossed his lips. Just before he could say anything, Sariel was the first to speak.

"Do you really think the queen will allow you to live in our realm, you Sons of Bastards", Sariel said mockingly. Estarossa gave an angered expression and pressed his hands into fists. Meliodas placed his arm on Estarossa's chest and shook his head sideways which meant to stop. Estarossa sighed and avoided all eye contact with the archangels. All of sudden, Ludoshel surged his power outward in defiance.

"Sariel, Tarmiel. I believe the moment has begun to- ", Ludoshel said incompletely.

"For you to return home", a female voice said. Everyone's gaze turned to Elizabeth who was landing on the surface of the Holy Tree. Ludoshel demonstrated annoyance towards Elizabeth's sudden interruption of his order, yet he decided to reason with her.

"Lady Elizabeth, our duty as the Goddess Clan's Four Archangels is to bring the Demon clan under our iron fist", he said proudly. Elizabeth only showed more anger.

"As if you cared about that so-called duty, you only wish to bring death unto all of the Demon clan", she said sternly. Still, Ludoshel did not back down.

"Lady Elizabeth, we are from the Goddess Clan, we are superior, while the demons are inferior to us", he said mockingly. This time, wrath consumed Elizabeth. Her expression became full of malice, and her hands pressed together angrily. Meliodas was stunned. Never had he seen her this angry even to the point of feeling hatred. After a few minutes, Elizabeth finally spoke. Her every word that she said made the Archangels feel anger and fear.

"Bullshit, Ludoshel, I do not give a damn about the Goddess Clan's prideful superiority; **NOW** , I will not repeat myself again, return **HOME** ", she said darkly. After her wrathful rebuke, Ludoshel submitted hatefully. Sariel and Tarmiel surrendered as well. They knew that when Elizabeth spoke like this, it would never end well. With hesitant sighs, the humiliated archangels flew towards the Heavenly World's gates.

Meliodas was stunned. This was the first time he'd ever seen Elizabeth curse or even speak coldly to anyone in the time he was with her. After her rebuke, Elizabeth landed on the surface of the Holy Tree and stared at her lover and his brethren. Her wrathful demeanor became a saddened expression. Meliodas could see hurt in her eyes and attempted to comfort her.

"Elizabeth, it's alright", he said warmly. He placed his arms around her waist while Elizabeth pressed her head to his chest. Meliodas thought that his hug would calm her spirit, but it only made her feel even more distraught. Tears began falling from her eyes and landed on his coat. Then, Estarossa decided to speak as well.

"Yeah, Goddess, we didn't expect your clan to accept us into your realm", he said. Elizabeth quickly wiped her tears and spoke.

"No, it's not that", she said trying to make a smile.

"My mother has accepted in giving you sanctuary in the Heavenly realm", she said.

"What?", Estarossa said surprised. Meliodas and Gowther also were in the state of shock of the sudden news. The queen of the Goddesses allowed them to live in their realm.

"You must be bluffing", Estarossa said doubtfully.

"No, I am not", she said caringly but continued, "You will be granted the same exact privileges and security as any of my people in the Heavenly World".

"Then why were you distraught a few minutes ago", Gowther questioned emotionlessly. Elizabeth gulped. Meliodas could sense the sudden worry in her and stare at her confused.

"Because my mother placed a condition in exchange for safety in t-the Heavenly Realm", she said weakly. Estarossa and Gowther knew there was a catch. The Goddess would never allow them to live among them except for asking something in return. Meliodas removed his demon mark exposing his green, emerald eyes in hopes of making Elizabeth a little more comfortable.

"Elizabeth, what condition has your mother placed on us?", he said. Elizabeth hesitated and sighed.

"In exchange for safety, my mother demands if there is to come any war between the Goddesses and Demons, you must give military support to the Goddess Clan against your brethren".

* * *

Well, I hoped you liked it. I'm deeply sorry for taking so long. Please review and comment. Also, try out my New Darkness: Future to Past, Birth of Hybrids, and Chance. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Demands from Heaven

"What?", Estarossa stated. Meliodas remained silent while taking in the new information Elizabeth revealed. Gowther stared at Elizabeth emotionlessly. Elizabeth could sense disgust and anger in their expressions, but it was not towards her.

"You got to be shitting me, Goddess", Estarossa says angrily.

"You're expecting us to kill our own, our blood, our people!", he continues. Elizabeth continues to stare towards the ground remorsefully. Meliodas continues to hold her, trying to eliminate any thoughts or signs of sadness and guilt in her expression. Yet to no avail. Tears begin to flow from her eyes through her mouth until it reaches the ground.

"Answer me, Goddess!", Estarossa roars. Suddenly, Estarossa feels an enormous force strike his face. Meliodas was standing on top of Estarossa while staring at him with wrath and malice.

"Don't you ever yell again at my women", he said darkly. Elizabeth's cheeks turned blood red. Estarossa returned his stare with hatred while wiping the blood from his nose with his thumb. He gnawed his teeth together in restraint. He quickly stood up and flew away from the tree without a single thought.

"Estarossa wait-! ", Meliodas yelled. But his younger brother was already out of sight in a flash. Gowther walked towards Meliodas and stared at him with a low smile.

"Don't worry, Cap'n, I'll go get Estarossa", Gowther said. He called upon his wings and descended towards the direction that the Commandment of Charity had taken. With the sudden silence, Elizabeth moved slowly next to Meliodas and placed her hands on his back trying to calm his waring emotions.

"Meliodas, my love, I'm truly sorry, I tried to persuade my mother from giving you such a disgraceful curse on you, Estarossa, and Gowther, but there was no other way", she said distraught. Tears were consuming her eyes in such depth that no even her dress could wipe them off completely. Meliodas remained quiet. Suddenly, he turned around to see her destroyed expression. Elizabeth stared at him to only see blackened pupils which replaced his earlier emerald eyes. His demon mark was once again dominant in the middle of his forehead. He gently grabbed Elizabeth's wrist and moved her closer towards him. Elizabeth blushed. Meliodas stared at her with an uneasy poker face while holding her hands and spoke.

"Elizabeth, my goddess, there is no need for you to apologize, what I do now and what I do in the future know it's for your sake", he said warmly. Elizabeth blushed but refused to give in.

"No, Meliodas, it's not right for you to continue making sacrifices for my sake, please accept the Goddess Clan's sanctuary and forget about me for it was my fault that this has led, and still forcing you and your brethren to forsake your name, title, clan, honor, and reputation", Elizabeth said sorrowfully. Meliodas moved her closer towards him. At this point, her breast was already meeting his head and face.

"Never", he simply said.

"Meliodas, I beg you forget about m- ", she said incompletely. For her lips were silenced bysoft feeling of flesh from Meliodas. Meliodas wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips on her's more lustfully. The magnifying taste from his lips bewildered Elizabeth, and she allowed her lustful, female instincts to take control of her. She quickly merged her body's warmth together with Meliodas' body and placed one of her hands on his chest while her other hand began messaging the back of his blonde head. Her hand, that was slowly rubbing his blonde locks, began pulling him forward and deeper into their hungry kiss.

* * *

Unknowingly to them, a four-winged figure with black hair stared from above. It was Ludoshel. After Elizabeth humiliated and ordered him to return to the Heavenly World, Ludoshel secretly defied Elizabeth's orders and chose to remain hidden and watch from afar the reactions of the three Demon traitors. Unfortunately, the only thing that he was privileged to witness was a lovers' kiss by Meliodas and Elizabeth. He wore a hardened and irked expression. Never has he felt such disgust of a demon and goddess sharing a forbidden act of love with one another.

"That pathetic, damn, little wench of a princess has disgraced us", he calmly but darkly said. Suddenly, he was thrown off by the presence of a certain four-winged, small, white coated angel.

"I would be extremely cautious of what you say about Lady Elizabeth if I were you, or the queen would easily have your head, Ludoshel", the angel said menacingly.

"Sariel, can't you see what abomination Lady Elizabeth is committing with this ex-demon prince", Ludoshel says calmly while ignoring his previous statement.

"Yes, I can see what they're doing perfectly with my own two eyes", Sariel says calmly as he watches Meliodas and Elizabeth kiss.

"So, you understand what I mean?", Ludoshel says smiling.

"Yes, I understand what you mean, but what I see is a man who has given up everything for his lover, and now they both express their love through a newly discovered kiss", Sariel complements emotionlessly.

"A man?!", Ludoshel yells unfinished, "You give this demon filth to much credit, Sariel". The boy archangel calmly ignores Ludoshel's statement and states his opinion on the matter at hand.

"He saved Lady Elizabeth from death's brutal hand, besides she loves him; that's more than enough reason to at least give Meliodas some amount of praise and honor", Sariel says, and continues, "And to be honest with you Ludoshel, I shared the same thoughts and emotions with you about this sudden situation, but after witnessing Lady Elizabeth and Meliodas kiss, I had a change of heart".

"Bullshit", Ludoshel calmly says as he flies away towards the Grace of Light. Sariel began preparing his wings for flight, until the sudden appearance of brown-haired, butterfly-winged, shirtless fairy approaches Meliodas and Elizabeth, accompanied by blonde-haired, smaller fairy wearing a sunflower hat, matching earrings, and fruit-like staff. Sariel begins thinking in whether explaining the fairy and his companion the current situation or leave Lady Elizabeth and her forbidden lover to resolve the current misunderstanding. After much thought and decision, Sariel flies away in the same direction Ludoshel had taken.

* * *

Back to the Holy Tree,

Meliodas and Elizabeth ceased from their kiss the moment they sensed a large, familiar presence moving towards them. Meliodas rapidly placed himself in front of Elizabeth as a shield to protect from the upcoming threat. Meliodas and Elizabeth knew who it was, yet Meliodas refused to allow his guard to be down. The fairy, who studied them closely, wore an astonished but disgusted expression and spoke unwavering, as his companion stared at them surprised as well.

"Lady Elizabeth, what in the name of Goddesses are you doing kissing with Meliodas of the Ten Commandments", the fairy said sternly.

"Lord Gloxinia, please allow me to explain everything that has transpired- ", Elizabeth said but was suddenly interrupted by Gloxinia's companion.

"Lady Elizabeth, do you have any idea of what your mother, the queen, will do if she discovers your little, forbidden affair", the female fairy had said angrily yet shocked. Meliodas could understand that they were still in the dark on all that occurred, including the deal Elizabeth and the queen had made. Before Meliodas could have the chance to say anything, Gloxinia turned towards the female fairy and placed on of his hands on her shoulders.

"Gerharde, let me handle this", Gloxinia said strictly. Gerharde nods.

"Of course, brother, please be careful", she says gently while she flies away south from the Holy Tree. When Gerharde finally flew out of sight, Gloxinia turned his gaze towards Meliodas and Elizabeth with disgust and malice.

"I'll repeat my question Lady Elizabeth, why are you with **him**?", Gloxinia declares darkly. He lands firmly on the surface of the Holy Tree and walks towards Elizabeth while calling Basquias to appear before them. Elizabeth inhales and exhales softly as she gently moves in front of Meliodas and strides towards the angered Fairy King. Just before she could speak a word to Gloxinia, Basquias had flown around her and headed towards Meliodas' direction. Surprisingly, Meliodas did not move a muscle.

"STOP!", Elizabeth yelled as once again tears filled her pupils. Suddenly, Basquias came to a halt and levitated its sharp point threateningly close to Meliodas' neck. Yet, Meliodas refused to display any kind of distress or anger towards Gloxinia's exploit. Elizabeth rapidly soared towards the Fairy King and surged her power outwars in a unmenacing but in a demanding way.

"Lord Gloxinia, I implore you to perceive my testimony, my lover no longer fights for the Demon Clan, and he and his comrades are under the complete protection of the Goddess Clan", Elizabeth declared unwavering. Gloxinia's expression turned completely blank from Elizabeth's latest statement.

"Your lover?", Gloxinia questioned astonished. Elizabeth calmly nodded.

"Yes, Meliodas is my lover, and forever will he be my only lover", she said warmly. Gloxinia stared at her with an untampered, horrified expression by her forbidden statement. Meliodas' hearts began experiencing a pleasurable warmth of comfort by Elizabeth's declaration of love for him. _Elizabeth, I always love you no matter what happens in the upcoming future,_ he thought committedly. Just before he could continue with his train of thought, Elizabeth had begun to speak.

"Lord Gloxinia, allow me to explain to you all that had transpired earlier to now", Elizabeth tranquility specified. Gloxinia quickly replaced his previous, shocked expression with a stern, authority manner and nodded.

"You may begin your little testimony, Princess", Gloxinia said darkly as he calmly crossed his arms.

* * *

In another part of the Fairy King's Forest…

" **Those bloody shitting Goddess bastards**!", Estarossa roared as he punched a whole seventy-foot tree from its roots. The destroyed tree traveled violently through the forest destroying a few fairy homes in the process, luckily no fairy was caught in the impact.

"I'd be best, in my opinion, to restrain yourself from any kind of bitterness or hatred, or do I have to remind you that you're still under your Commandment of Charity, Estarossa", a calm voice spoke from behind. Estarossa directed his gaze to the sudden voice and saw Gowther staring at him with his arms crossed and wearing a delightful smirk that only increased his fury and anger to new maximum levels. Yet, his words captured his attention and attempted to calm down for the sake of not being stricken with his own commandment.

"What the hell do you want, Gowther?", Estarossa questioned in a deep, evil melancholy.

"Estarossa, why is your soul and heart filled with wrath", Gowther questioned as he tilted his head sideways.

"What do you think", he said and continued, "Do you honestly believe that we will rise against our clan right after committing the most abominable act of treason in the Demon Clan's history". Gowther nodded in agreement, but he still held his calm, defiant gaze.

"Yes, I can agree and understand your anger and frustration, Estarossa", Gowther said. Estarossa sighed satisfied that someone understood his pain, but he noticed that Gowther was not finished speaking.

"But we both made a life changing choice today, and now we must allow the wheels of time and costs take their toll, or have you forgotten so easily why you defied our clan and name", Gowther warmly said. Estarossa expression instantly turned from better to worse. But Gowther's words had struck him. He had forgotten why he betrayed his clan and for whose sake he did it. He did for his brother. He accepted the consequences of his actions, but could he endure them? Not without the encouraging words from his comrade, brother, and Elizabeth.

"I know it will not be simple the future trials and events we will endure, but you, me, the Cap'n, and Princess Elizabeth will work to lay the foundations for a golden, peaceful Britannia where all the clans and races may live in harmony, and that war will no longer be the deciding hand for ages to come", Gowther said in a warm cheerful voice. His words encouraged Estarossa. Even though his decisions could never be overturned, he was determined to look on to the future and make this mystical Britannia that Gowther spoke of a reality.

With a few strong sighs, Estarossa began to relax and began to walk back towards the Holy Tree. He gave a Gowther a satisfied smirk.

"Thanks, Gowther".

"You don't have to thank me", Gowther emotionlessly said as he began to travel alongside his comrade to Meliodas and Elizabeth's location. Suddenly, Gowther felt a strange energy watching from afar. Without creating any kind of reaction towards the origin of the strange magic, Gowther turned his stare towards Estarossa while wearing a serious smile.

"Estarossa, we're being watched", Gowther whispered. Estarossa quickly turned around and felt the same, strange presence that Gowther sensed.

"Hey, you may come out if you want; we know you're here", Estarossa declared seriously. Suddenly, a woman with black hair that reached her shoulders wearing a purple coat that exposed her exquisite female features. Estarossa and Gowther instantly blushed by the mysterious woman's shameless choice of clothing. She wore a charming smirk while she took the time to study them as if they were to laboratory mice trying to find their lustful cheese.

"Hmm, two of the ten commandments present before me in the Fairy King's forest discussing Betrayal and Hope at the same time; I must say you two demons are far too much interesting", she said foxily. Estarossa gave her an untrusting expression while Gowther stared at her with a confused smirk.

"Who are you?", Gowther lustfully questioned. The mysterious woman smirked devilishly and spoke.

"My name is Merlin".


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally, after many months of waiting, Chapter Seven is out. I apologize for the wait. I've been focusing on my other stories that I completely neglected Betrayal for Love, but I assure you it will be worth it. Also, this is going to be my first time writing a love scene, so please bear with me. I also dedicate this chapter to Galfridus, Uzumaki0119, and Erin means Peace. Hope you enjoy it and do check out their stories. Now there you have faithful viewers, Chapter Seven.**

 **Enjoy and Review.**

 _ **Chapter 7: Love is a Strong Word**_

* * *

"Merlin?", Estarossa exclaimed in confusion. Gowther unexpectedly widens his pupils in a silent surprise.

"So, you're Belialuin's Daughter", Gowther stated while placing his hand on his chin in a curious manner.

"Belialuin's D-Daughter", Estarossa stuttered in fear. Merlin smiled in anticipation.

"Seems like my reputation has no bounds, but I must say I'm simply delighted to analyze that it could frighten two of the Demon King's Ex-Commandments", she stated with a terrifying smile.

"Not me", Gowther grinningly responded. Merlin crossed her arms and held her head in curiosity.

"Hmm, Gowther, is it truly necessary for you to pretend as if you don't know me or the fact that you premeditated this little betrayal of yours ahead of time and enquired me to secretly liberate you from the shackles of the Demon prison?", Merlin stated.

"Planned?", Estarossa questioned while glaring at Gowther in disbelief.

"Quite right, and I thank you, Lady Merlin", Gowther and an unexpected male voice from behind Merlin stated in gratitude. Estarossa gazed in disbelief towards the source of the abrupt speech. He had blonde hair with long lock falling to his left eye while a demon mark that roved his right and sported a long goatee, a green suit with yellow sleeves, yellow pants with black stripes, and he his complete physique was resting upon a gray, metal wheelchair with clocklike wheels.

"Gowther", Estarossa stated while crossing his arms.

"Greetings Estarossa", Gowther and Gowther stated, "Oh apologizes, I have forgotten to Synchro Off". Suddenly Doll Gowther eyes became entirely white, and his head tilted sideways to the point that he would be considered dead. Estarossa's vision narrowed towards Gowther and the fake Gowther.

"So, this is the real you all this time", Estarossa stated. Gowther nodded.

"Yes, I believe that curiosity and astonishment bewildered your mind, in addition, this is technically our first true meeting, Estarossa", Gowther alleged while moving his floating wheelchair away from Merlin but towards the Commandment of Charity.

"So, the real you dwelled permanently in the prison of the Demon Realm that answers a few questions about you", Estarossa responded.

"Questions?", Gowther inquired as he placed his hand upon his chin.

"Yes, I was continually aware that your little creation here was a doll from the very beginning, but the constant curiosity of why would the King himself choose a doll to be a commandment would regularly flabbergast my way of thought", Estarossa answered.

"Hmm, I wouldn't entirely blame you for doubting Gowther's role in the Ten Commandments; he was my senses and only connection to the external world", Gowther clarified but went on to say, "The only few who remained mindful of my existence were the Demon King and Meliodas".

"Hmm, I see", Estarossa calmly stated.

"It would be for the very best if we fly towards Meliodas and Elizabeth's location", Merlin inquired while moving towards Estarossa and Gowther.

"I suppose but first, **Auto Awake** ", Gowther said. Instantly, Doll Gowther's white snow eyes renewed themselves into amber, yellow pupils.

"Hello, Gowther", Gowther calmly stated as a smile emerged on his expression.

"Hello, Gowther", Doll Gowther answered.

"We're heading towards the Holy Tree, please hold tightly onto my wheelchair's handles", Gowther stated.

"Ok", Gowther responded obediently but confused as he stationed his hands on the back handle of his master's wheelchair. Brusquely, Gowther's wheelchair rapidly commenced soaring through trees triggering Doll Gowther to scream in a frantic fear from the unexpected act committed by the newly, freed Commandment of Selflessness.

"AHHHHHH!", Doll Gowther frightenedly bellowed.

"Hold on, Gowther", Gowther stated towards his puppet.

Without extinguishing another second, Estarossa called upon his wings trailed behind the calm demon and his high-pitched marionette. Before continuing his series of maneuvers through the thickly crowded tree forest, Estarossa glanced towards Merlin a final time, but he was dumbfounded to witness that she was already gone. Yet, he could perceive a strange phenomenon of magic roaming her current presence.

 _Hmm, teleportation magic interesting_ , Estarossa thought in tranquil. Removing his vision from Merlin's once current standing, the silver-haired demon soared towards the Holy Tree while attempting to catch the blonde puppet master and his pink puppet.

* * *

 **Back at the top of the Holy Tree...**

"This is truly hard to believe, Lady Elizabeth", Gloxinia simply stated he floated with his legs crossed with one another. Elizabeth's expression suddenly turned into a scowl after the Fairy king's disbelief of her testimony about Meliodas and her. Gloxinia was slightly surprised by Elizabeth's expression. He had witnessed her beforehand getting angry and frustrated, yet her expression was not one of wrath or malice. It was of complete loath and hatred.

"Lord Gloxinia, everything that I have stated is true, why can't you see it- ", Elizabeth questioned incompletely. Meliodas stepped in front of Elizabeth and without hesitation, removed his Demon mark. Suddenly, green emerald eyes were dominating his pupils.

"Gloxinia, why don't you read my heart, and see for yourself if my intentions are pure", Meliodas stated calmly while suddenly stares to the side behind Elizabeth and his softly widen, which confuses Gloxinia and Elizabeth. But before either two had the chance to question him, Meliodas emotionlessly turns his gaze back to Gloxinia and await the Fairy King's response.

But to Meliodas and Elizabeth astonishment, Gloxinia smiled and began to giggle as he completely ignored Meliodas's earlier, strange gaze to the other side of the forest.

"Then why did you lie about not believing my testimony, Gloxinia?", Elizabeth questioned.

"Because I wanted to be sure for myself about your love for him", the Fairy King simply stated.

"Thank you for understanding, Lord Gloxinia", Elizabeth thanks happily. Gloxinia nods and begins to slowly fly away.

"Of course, guess I must be going, I can't let Gerheade spend too much time with that human, Rou…I think that was his name", Gloxinia states as he continues to journey away. Suddenly, Gloxinia stops and looks once more to the two lovers. The Fairy King's earlier, calm expression changed into a serious, unwavering demeanor. Elizabeth remained clueless from the mystery of Gloxinia's sudden change of expression.

" **Word of advice and warning for you, Lady Elizabeth and…Meliodas, don't begin to expect that every such person who you'll encounter will acknowledge and accept your little affair** ," the red-haired fairy warned sternly. Elizabeth and Meliodas both nodded in acknowledgment of such reality that was to come.

After finishing his latest and last announcement, Gloxinia flew away without even sparing Meliodas and Elizabeth another stare.

Once Gloxinia vanished through the trees of the forest, Elizabeth turned her gaze back towards Meliodas and lightly smiled. Suddenly, that simple, warm gesture turned completely into undeniable grief.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Meliodas questions worriedly.

"Meliodas, Gloxinia speaks the truth, many will not accept our love," Elizabeth says miserably as tears slowly flow through her pupils and land on her clothes. Meliodas doesn't respond. He gently clutches Elizabeth's hands and smiles warmly unto her, causing Elizabeth's cheeks to blush and glow with her watery tears.

"I know, Elizabeth, but I don't care what your clan or the races will think of our relationship, the only thing I truly want it to be with you," Meliodas warmly sees as his voice and eyes demonstrated and revealed love and tenderness towards her. Elizabeth smiled brightly while shedding tears of joy this time. Their love would always endure, no matter the hateful opinions or remarks made by her kin or by others. She would love him, and he'll always be her's.

And she wanted him. _Now…_

"Meliodas," Elizabeth softly states in a seducing tone while staring to the side rosily. Meliodas's faced reddened from Elizabeth's surprising change of tone and demeanor. For all the years that they had shared, Meliodas never had heard Elizabeth speak in such attractive, tempting voice that caused his senses to fall under her warm control with just one simple calling of his name.

"Elizabeth…yes?" Meliodas asks delicately.

"Meliodas, please…" the goddess princess slowly says in a pleading manner, " **Please…make me yours**."

Meliodas was astonished. Was he hearing correctly? Was Elizabeth offering herself unto him?

"Elizabeth, I-," Meliodas says hesitantly just as his goddess cuts him off by placing her finger on his lips in a gentle, sincere manner.

" **Please…please, have me** ," she finally begs as her innocent eyes pleaded the young, demon prince for his warm touch and care. In the end, Meliodas surrendered himself onto her loving wish and deep, unashamed desire. Suddenly, Meliodas swiftly but gently wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and kissed her warmly as his Demon Mark reappeared over his forehead. Elizabeth reddened brightly, but she took no heed of it as she placed her arms over Meliodas neck and hair, pulling him deeper into their kiss.

Unpredictably, Meliodas's hands hastily grasp her thighs, lifting her up lowering his lips downwards to her throat once both of her legs were positioned on equal sides of the demon's waist. As Meliodas slowly commences to take pleasure from the soft, watery kisses that he leaves on Elizabeth's neck, while the blushing, goddess princess begins to loosen the x shaped buttons of his silver coat while releasing small, loud gasps of unmistakable pleasure over his ear as the sensation from Meliodas's mouth pleases her senses.

As she is halfway done unbuttoning his coat, Elizabeth instantly feels Meliodas's darkness morph and orbit around them, until his darkness formed a house-sized, pitch black, dome that could not be seen through from the outside or inside. Once the dark dome fully covered them, Meliodas gently lowered Elizabeth down to the ground and smiled evilly, causing the beautiful goddess to blush rosily as his dark eyes looked upon her submissive form. She was simply…breathtaking, and the darkest desires and emotions of his heart wanted her more than anything that Britannia could offer. Instantly, Meliodas began to speak in a gentle, dark whisper.

"Elizabeth, may I?" the demon softly inquires as his hand slowly travels to her collared dress's upper button. A sneer forms over Elizabeth's lips, giving him permission to unbutton her dress. Instantly, Meliodas began to slowly undo the first buttons, revealing small glimpses of Elizabeth's creamy skin. While Meliodas takes his time unfastening her dress, worshiping her body for each gaze that he offers unto her, Elizabeth removes Tristan's coat, and instantly, her hands begin to softly travel around his chest and muscles, adoring its well-built physique, causing Meliodas to pleasingly moan; while Elizabeth's cheeks released large red, blooms

The moment Meliodas reached the final button of her dress, Meliodas, in the blink of an eye, removed Elizabeth's dress, pants, and shoes, leaving only a pair of golden, Goddess symbolled, bra and panties that hid her secret, feminine body. Meliodas smirked lustfully as he studied Elizabeth's beauty. Her soft, desirable skin was tempting, her ample breasts were simply impossible to ignore, and her curves were simply perfect unto his eyes.

Swiftly, Meliodas lowered his head close to Elizabeth's face and kissed her lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and neck while Elizabeth gently embraced his neck and softly rubbed his back with her left hand. Elizabeth never felt more pleased and happy to truly demonstrate her feelings unto in such manner. His body easily enticed her, his muscles called upon her, and his unmistakable gentleness and love that only she would see from him were simply breathtaking.

Suddenly, Meliodas released himself from Elizabeth's lips and lowered himself downwards until he was face to face with Elizabeth's breasts. A shameless smile roamed his expression as he calmly sunk his face into Elizabeth's generous breasts, warmly kissing them randomly while leaving small glows of saliva over her breasts, causing Elizabeth to sigh from warm desire. After a few minutes of kissing and adoring her breasts, Meliodas instantly traveled down to her stomach and calmly began to kiss her belly. Elizabeth let out a large gasp of pleasure as her hands roamed Meliodas' head while crossing her legs over her lover's limbs. Suddenly, Elizabeth, using all her strength, whirled herself and Meliodas around, causing Meliodas's senses to begin feeling the ground under him while Elizabeth gazed closely to his eyes while cupping his cheeks with her hands.

" ** _Now it's my turn, my love_** ," the goddess slowly says in a tempting manner, causing Meliodas's cheeks to flare rosily.

Instantaneously, Elizabeth softly kissed him, and she speedily began to lower her head downwards, over his tensed chest and muscles, lovingly kissing his muscles while an excited, joyful expression was present on her face. Meliodas happily gasped from pleasure while he positioned his hands around Elizabeth's curves. This was complete heaven, and Meliodas had no regrets, for his Elizabeth was all that he needed for now on.

All of a sudden, a young, male voice was made itself known from the exterior of Meliodas' dome.

"Meliodas," the voice simply stated.

Instantly, Meliodas and Elizabeth halted from their lovemaking, and Elizabeth calmly stared at and softly touched one of the cheeks of her irritated lover, who was not at all pleased by the sudden interruption.

"Meliodas, who could it be?" Elizabeth asks in an embarrassed tone.

"Only, one way to find out," Meliodas answers as he instantly cover's Elizabeth's half-naked body with his arms as he commands his darkness to reveal themselves while the forms of four figures were present.

The first was short, resembled Meliodas, adorned silver hair, a demon mark over his left eye, and wore a brown coat, pants, and a shirt underneath. The Second was female. She had neck length, black hair, a tall, attractive body, adorning an open, purple, fur-collared coat and purple, high boots. The third figure was tall, only passing Meliodas by a few inches, adorned pink hair, golden eyes, glasses, and wore a long red, sleeveless coat with white pants. The last figure was tall, but seated in a wheelchair, he had blonde hair, a goatee, a demon mark on his right eye, and wore a green-orange suit with brownish pants. It was Estarossa, Merlin, and the two Gowthers, who Meliodas was not that surprised to see his original friend since he had already secretly sensed Gowther's presence some time ago already.

"Brother, before you say anything, I just want to say is-," Estarossa calmly and incompletely states as he finally noticed his brother and his lover's current, half-naked position, he instantly fainted and fell to the floor with a massive nosebleed upon his face. Elizabeth squealed in embarrassment while a poker-faced Meliodas calmly held unto her, attempting to hide her body from being exposed.

Gowther rapidly turned his head to the side, trying to avoid eye contact with Meliodas and Elizabeth while placing his hand over his innocent, curious eyed, doll. Merlin closed her eyes and placed a hand over her face in disappointment.

"This is truly awkward, Big Sis Sis," Merlin says to Elizabeth, causing the goddess to blush in deep guilt. Meliodas sighs and begins to say in his mind,

' _You're telling me_.'


End file.
